


In Which a Dancer Wallows in Self Pity

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [52]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

She was sixteen years old when she agreed to The Plan.

Had she been a man, she would have been fighting alongside her father on the battlefield. Instead, she became a pawn in a dangerous game to depose a tyrant they had invited in themselves.

She had hated them both, father and adopted son. Neither could love anyone other than themselves, and they indulged in their desires far too often. When she cried to set them against each other, not all of her tears had been faked.

Now the two of them were dead, and she had nowhere to go.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I haven’t read Romance of the Three Kingdoms, so I don’t know what happened to Diao Chan after Lü Bu dies. Tradition holds that Guan Yü beheaded her so she wouldn’t entice anyone else or let her go to live a life of solitude, but that’s a later invention; Diao Chan herself didn’t exist outside of the novel.


End file.
